Chocola Mako
Appearance Chocola has red/brown hair is channel which is styled in two curled pigtails and pink/red-colored eyes. Personality Chocola have a positive and cheerful personality. She is a bit air-headed, and loves to cook sweets to everyone prove it. Chocola likes to wear cute things, the most full gowns of lace and frills, but she likes to wear a apron and gloves. Chocola is also very loyal to her friends and she never would drop a friend. Background When she was little, Chocola have the talents to be a idol, she loved to dance and sing, everyone said she had a special glow. She had a best friend named Belle who moved some years ago, but she never forgot her best friend who always wished to have contact again. Plot Enter in the Academy Chocola is the main character of this series. When Chocola was little she had a best friend named Belle, but they lose they contact when Belle moves to another school and house, later she discovers that Belle is in the Starlight Academy and decides to a idol with her. But she discovers that Belle has changed, but she decides not to give up and strive to have her old friend back. Becoming a Idol Idol Chocola uses the brand Angely Sugar. Her idol aura is composed by heart chocolates. Her catchphase is "So Sweet". Clothes Starlight Academy *Passion Torte Coord Angely Sugar *Sugar Rush Coord (Premmium Dress) *Cookie Mixture Coord *Marble Chocolate Pâtissier Coord(Second Premmium Dress) *Angely Arppegio heart (Second Legendary Dress) *Ice Blue Frill Coord *Sweet Restaurant Coord *Fine Pink Coord *Rose Garden Coord *Valentine Syle Coord *Rainbow Colored Macaron Coord *Angely Bear Coord *Pansy Garden Coord *Royal Coord *Small Flower Patterned Coord *Aqua Swan Coord *Beauty Umbrella Coord *Pure Ribbon Coord *Lovely Kiss Me Coord *Sweet Decoration Coord *Twinkle Angel Coord *Argyle Lovely Coord *Spring Shower Coord *Pearl Shell Coord *Classical Border Coord *Wannabe Idol Coord *Fresh Sprout Coord *Aquamarine Pisces Coord *Cooking Apricorn Coord Futuring Girl *Atrologer Coord *Geometric Coord *Snowflake Coord Spicy Ageha *Dark Red Coord *Beaune Premiere Coord Happy Rainbow *Pizza Parlor Coord *Rainbow Alice Coord Loli Gothic *Mono Black Coord *Pink Pâtissier Coord *Holy Goat Coord Aurora Fantasy *Pink Pirouette Coord *Blue Fairy Coord *Princess Happy Coord *Floral Alps Coord *Diamond Aries Coord Magical Toy *Retro Flower Coord Swing Rock *Suite Devil Coord *Purple Madras Coord Bohemiam Sky *Arabian Princess Coord Vivid Kiss *Rainbow Rush Coord Universe Star *Sweetness Angel Coord(Legendary Dress) *My first Heart coord *True Lady Coord *Maddy Sweet Wonderland Coord *Happy Pattisiere Coord Fighting Femenine *Delicious Cool Flame Coord *Glory Days Coord Arabian Nights *Arabian Bride Coord Relationships Belle Renjouji - She's her best friend of childhood, early Belle treats her coldly but she is undeterred and decides to have her old friend back. But later they make up and form a unit. They understand each other very well and Belle takes care of her. Berry Akiyama - She is her student, they love to make sweets, has similar personality in the kitchen. Chocola wants to help her make friends. Songs *Idol Activities *Idol Activities Rock.Ver *Chu-Chu Rainbow Special Appeal Etymology Quotes Trivia *Date of Birthday: 14 Feb *Zodiac: Aquarius *Favorite Food: Chocolate *Disliked Food: Carrots *Special Skill: Cooking *Her favorite brand is Angely Sugar. *Her favorite song is Chu-Chu Rainbow. *Her favorite dress is Lovely Kiss Me coord. *She doesn't like hot days. *She loves winter. Category:User: Nattsysakura